Of Clouds and Rock
by mindmeld1650
Summary: Alright... My modern day taang is here! I warn you though, it is very fluffy not a lot of action , but it's well worth the read! Make sure to review! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Of Clouds and Rocks: A Story of Friends and Lovers

Okay… This will be the modern taang story! Now just a few starters: This will be mostly Aang and Toph through high school together. Toph is not blind. There is no bending (but there will be a little action here and there). This might be mostly fluffy, so if you don't like the repetitive cuddling and such… this might not be the story for you, but instead of immediately not reading this at all, leave a review telling me what you guys would think might spice the story up… and I'll see if I can do that. Chapters will vary in size. I am also expecting this to be somewhat longer than my other stories. I guess that's it so on we go… read and enjoy!

Chapter 1

Aang lay awake in his bed. It was the day before the first day of high school. He could barely get to sleep. He was scared, nervous, excited, happy, sad, and tired all at the same time. Luckily all his friends would be there with him. Katara would be a sophomore, Sokka and Zuko were juniors and Toph would be with him as a freshmen.

He could almost always count on Toph. She had been his best friend since first grade. Although it wasn't first grade that they officially became best friends. Throughout most of elementary and middle school, they just hung out at school. It wasn't until about seventh grade they hung out at each others houses. However the first time didn't turn out so good…

* * *

Aang followed Toph from the bus stop. He decided to hang out at her place after school. She wasn't too far away from where he lived, but it was still a hike. Her house, which was more of an extravagant mansion, loomed before them.

When they entered, he marveled at everything. The statues and busts lined some of the hallways; the walls were panted with dazzling shades of red, blue, and beige. A large chandelier hung above them in the foyer. The floors were tile (except the kitchen which was granite).

After gazing at other spectacles in the house, he asked, "So where is everyone?"

"Folks are at some meeting, and the butler is cleaning somewhere." She said simply, grabbing his wrist and pulling him up the stairs.

"Whoa! You guys have a butler!" he said, amazed at the concept.

"Yeah, try not to pass out. I'm worried about your heart." She said sarcastically, tugging him to her room.

When he entered his friend's room, it was like stepping into a new house. She apparently had a simple blue carpet, but it was hard to tell, with clothes, books, papers, and other junk all over the floor. Her bed was in shambles, and a T.V. was at the end of the bed (with a pair of black jeans hanging over the screen).

She seemed like a complete slob (granted his room wasn't too much better, but at least if she was having company it should be clean).

"Hey, want a drink?" she asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, sure why not?" he answered.

She walked over to a mini fridge and opened it. "What'll it be, Dr. Pepper, Diet Pepsi, Sprite…"

"Just water, if you have it" he said.

"You're such a bore, Aang." She replied, throwing him a bottle of water and grabbing a Pepsi for herself. After taking a swig of it, she gestured to a chair next to her desk which had her computer on it, "Take a load off."

He did as she said and asked, "Umm… Toph? I don't want to sound rude, but is your room always messy when you have friends over, or is it just because you didn't get a chance to clean it?"

"Lets not go there." She said, coldly.

"But-"

"Aang, I said forget it. Let's just watch T.V." she interrupted.

"Wait, do you have friends that come over?"

"Aang, I said shut it!"

"Hey, I was just asking!"

"Yeah, and I said shut it!"

"Is this how you treat everyone you meet, just yell at them!"

"You're the one who is yelling!"

"Oh, that's right," he said, yelling above her, "You don't have any friends, because you're just a jerk!"

"I'm the jerk?" she questioned.

"Yeah, you are!" he got up and went for the door.

When Toph saw what her only friend walk out, she begged, "Aang, wait, let me explain!"

"No I don't care about what some rich snob wants to talk about! I can't believe I even thought of you as a friend!" he slammed the door shut and stormed off. What he didn't know was that he left a girl crying for the rest of the night.

When Aang got home, he sat on his bed. It wasn't always like him to yell, but Toph started to yell first. It was then that he realized, he really might have hurt her. After all, he really started the whole thing. She even wanted to explain, instead he just slams the door in her face.

"Uhhh! I'm such an idiot!" he said, slapping his head, "She was also my only friend too and all I did was hurt her." He spent the rest of the night thinking about how to apologize.

He came to her house the next day to say sorry. He rand the bell and Toph answered it. The second she saw him, she glared and tried to slam the door, but Aang was quicker and stopped it. "Toph, please, listen!" he pleaded with her.

"That's what I said yesterday and all I got was a door in my face!" she yelled back.

"That's what I came to say! I'm sorry Toph! I really mean it! Please just let me talk!"

"Fine," she said, opening the door to him, "Make it quick."

"I just want to apologize for yesterday. I should have listened to you. I'm sorry for what I did and I want to hear you out."

She thought for a minute, she also noticed beads of sweat on his forehead. Apparently he wanted to apologize, he was so nervous he wouldn't be forgiven he was sweating! _Serves him right_, she thought. "Okay, come upstairs."

He followed her to her room, which was still messy. He closed the door behind him and waited for her to talk. "Okay let me first say that you really hurt my feelings yesterday, which is very hard to do, by the way." He looked disappointed in himself, which made her feel better. "Now I'll explain why I yelled. As you said, I have no friends. The reason why is because everyone thinks I'm some rich girl who is a stuck-up person all the time.

"The truth is, I'm not. I seem like it because they cause me to be that way. They treat me wrong and I'm not the one who forgives easily. They're mean to me so I'm mean to them. You were really the only friend I have.

"As you can tell I'm always lonely. My parents are never around and the butler is busy doing something."

Aang took all of her words in and felt a wave of sorrow, grief, guilt, regret, and anger. "I'm so sorry, Toph. I never knew what your life was like. I just wish I could have been more understanding." He walked over and hugged his friend. She returned it and he felt his shoulder get wet. To make it worse, she was crying.

After a while, she stopped crying and rubbed her eyes. "I forgive you." She then punched him in the arm and said menacingly, "but don't ever tell anyone I was crying or I will pummel you into the ground!"

* * *

From that day on they were best friends. Aang smiled to himself, glad that he had reconciled with his friend. He and Toph went everywhere together, did everything together, they were inseparable. And best of all he would have a friend for high school.

A/N: Yes I know… the Aang and Toph arguing thing seemed a little overdone and somewhat done a thousand times before by other writers 9and even in the show itself) but let me just say that just about every story and movie (they don't even have to be avatar) has scenes like this, so yes it is necessary… figured I would clarify that for my awesome readers. Hopefully this is a good start, hopefully I'll update soon. REVIEW!


	2. Aang's first day

Chapter 2

Aang met Toph at the front steps of their new high school, Kuruk High. Aang wore a pair of faded jeans and an orange t-shirt. His hair was kept short to keep the heat away. Toph wore her bangs to the sides of her face and her hair was kept in a ponytail. She also wore a black mini-skirt and a green tank top. It made him blush a little when he saw her, she never exposed that much skin before.

"Are you trying to attract every boy in the school?" he asked, with a raised eye brow.

"You know, Aang, I could take that as a compliment." She said simply.

"Well, can you believe it? We're finally in high school." He marveled at the building.

"Yeah, another prison to go with the one I'm in now." She said drily.

"Oh come on, your house isn't a prison, you always have me." He said, elbowing her in the side.

"My point exactly." She grinned at him.

They went in and saw the mass of students moving around, going to lockers, kissing their boy/girlfriends, laughing, and talking. Aang looked at his schedule and said, "Well I guess I'll see you in fifth period at lunch and then geometry, after that is study hall, and then we have World Cultures. At least that means we'll have four periods to see each other."

"Can't wait." She said, before leaving to go to homeroom.

* * *

English class and computer sciences were pretty easy to Aang. He figured those two classes would be easy to ace. He read books all the time and computers were like second nature to him.

Once he finished with his first three classes, he stopped at his locker to put some of his new books away. As he put his English textbook in, the locker slammed shut and he turned to see a sophomore about Katara's age. She wore ripped black jeans, and a red sleeveless shirt. Her hair was long and black, and she always had a cold stare in her eyes. It was Zuko's younger sister, Azula.

She always seemed to have it in for him. She always put him down, always attempted to embarrass him, or other means of irritation. She would occasionally put down Toph too, which was what aggravated him the most.

"So Zu-Zu's little friend is in high school finally, what was your name again, Alvin… no… Adam…"

"It's Aang." He said in the same dry tone Toph would use.

"Yes, and where is your little tomboy friend?"

"Her name is Toph!" he said with clenched teeth.

"Right… of course."

"Don't you have to talk to your other friends, the goth and the cheerleader?"

"I'd watch yourself, little boy. High school is a dangerous place." She threatened before leaving.

Azula was a threatening person all the time. She made sure to get on yearbook and newspaper staff. She would take pictures of any humiliating pictures of people and frighten them to do what she wanted.

Aang didn't let it bother him though; he just walked to his next class, chemistry. He entered the room and saw Sokka eyeing a Bunsen burner. He walked over to him and said, "Hey Sokka!"

"Aang? What are you doing here? This is a junior class." Sokka asked curiously.

"I know I was able to get in because of good grades." He said, putting his bag down.

"Wow, I don't know how you do it." He said, shaking his head.

They talked until the teacher, intriguingly Hakoda, came and explained what class would be like. Aang was happy to hear it was a hands on class, but Sokka around chemicals didn't sound too fun.

Once Hakoda finished there was about five minutes left. Aang turned to Sokka and asked, "Did you see Toph at all today?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I did." He said. "She was talking to some guy."

"Who?" Aang asked, both nervously and curiously.

"What's the matter, you sound nervous." He said, with a grin. "Aang, you dog! You have the hots for Toph, don't you?"

Aang shook his head, "No! I just wanted to know."

"Ha! Just playing with you, I think his name was…" RRRIIING! The bell rang and Sokka darted out saying, "I'm sure she'll tell you later!"

Aang shook his head and sighed. He got up and left for the cafeteria for lunch.

When he grabbed his lunch from his locker, he entered the bustling room and saw Toph and Katara sitting at one of the tables. He happily joined them. He mainly listened to the two girls talk about something, but he almost phased out.

He wanted to ask Toph who she was talking to, but it almost made him sound paranoid. He didn't even know why he felt so worried.

After that, they left for geometry. The two freshmen made sure to sit together. Aang turned to her to ask, "Hey, Toph, how has your day been?"

Of course the bell had to ring and she said, "Tell you later." The teacher came in. He had thinning gray hair and a mustache and beard to match. He walked to a small wooden podium at the front of the class.

"Hello, class. My name is Mr. Pakku. I look forward to teaching you this year." He said to them all. "Most of you, I'm sure, think the mathematical arts are hard and impossible to solve. But I assure you they are as simple as simple can come."

Toph chuckled and let out a 'psshh.'

"Is there something wrong miss…" he urged for her name.

"Just call me Toph, Mr. P." she answered in the simple tone she always used around a teacher.

"Well, I would stick with calling me Mr. Pakku, Ms. Toph." He replied calmly.

"Fine."

"Fine, what?"

"Fine, Mr. Pakku."

"That's better. Now, what did you want to discuss with the class?"

"Just the fact that you're absolutely wrong about math. It is hard and nearly useless. All I need to know how to do is add, subtract, multiply, and divide. I don't need to know how to solve the Pythagorean Theorem." She finished with her rant.

"Well, you'll find this information useful someday; I just suggest that you be careful. I grade strictly, both on effort _and_ conduct. Misbehave in my class and your grades will show."

The last two classes of the day went by quickly. Soon the first day was over and Aang and Toph went to Aang's locker.

When they arrived, Aang asked eagerly, "So how was your first day?"

"Kind of boring, it started right when I left you…"

A/N: Ohhh… cliffhanger. Anyway, sorry to leave you guys hanging for what… a month or two? It feels like forever since I updated, but of course school, family, and other things get in the way. So sorry again, I've been really angry that I haven't gotten to update at all, hopefully I can get chapter three up later.

Anyway, what did you guys/ girls think of the Mr. Pakku as a geometry teacher? I figured he would be the best out of all the characters to have that strict teacher thing going on. We will be seeing him again later, so don't worry. Also Azula… yeah I tried to add in her blackmailing side in this, I think we might see some more of her too.

Well until next time… REVIEW! I need them! (please don't make me beg).


	3. Toph's first day

A/N Okay, so here is the next chapter, just as a warning it contains several innuendoes that are rather obvious, so yeah, you get the point. And as a side note, this chapter starts where Toph split off from Aang on their first day of school.

Chapter 3

Toph split off from Aang and left for class. So far school was pretty boring. She had physical science with a teacher everyone called 'the mechanist' and she had music theory with Mr. Chong.

She was at her locker before third period when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to face what she presumed was another freshman or a sophomore. He was a little taller than her and he had black hair that spiked up in the front.

"Hey," he said to her in a somewhat deep voice. "My name's Tony, what's yours?"

"The name's Toph. What'd ya need?"

"Just saw you were kind of cute, maybe you'd like to go out sometime." He asked, still calm and coolly.

"Well I'd love too, but I'm afraid I don't want to go out with somebody who's going to get in my pants, thanks very much." She answered, equally calm.

"Aww, come on," he said, "Do you honestly think I would do that to you?"

"Yeah, I think you would."

"Nah, I just want to go out with you. Is that to much to ask?" He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, it is." She ripped his hand off her shoulder and threw him into the ground. "Never touch me again, creep." She spat in his face. The entire hallway watched the scene before them.

"Nothing to see here! Go to class!" she yelled at the crowd.

She went to close her locker when Sokka popped out of nowhere. "Hey Toph!" he smiled at her. "That was amazing, what you did to that guy! What did he even do?"

"He tried to do inappropriate things." She answered vaguely.

"HE WHAT! Where is that son of a," he cursed loudly, "When I find him, I'm going to pummel him! The nerve of that little *censored*" Sokka went on raving about Tony.

When she met Sokka, she used to have just a little crush on him, the same almost went for Zuko, but they were more big brothers to her. And they were _very_ over-protective.

Once at the mall a guy tried to flirt with her, but Zuko and Sokka ganged up on the sorry sucker. It didn't matter to her, though. It made her feel quite special and important.

Sokka was still ranting when she came out of her memories. She shook her head and left for her next class. After her British literature class, she ran into Zuko. He was your common football jock, but he was an okay guy. It was some of the other guys on the team that were the jerks. They picked on Aang a lot, but by extension, they picked on her too.

"Hey, hot head." She affectionately punched him in the arm, referring to him by his nickname because of his short temper.

"Hey, Toph. How's your first day been so far?"

"Well other than being harassed by some idiot and having a boring day at school, nothing much." She answered dully.

"Harassed?" he asked, puzzled. She relayed the story to him and he shook his head in disbelief, "Well excuse me while I find that punk and beat him to death." He ran off and she sighed.

* * *

"And that, twinkle toes, is what happened to me until I saw you." She finished.

"So, your day consisted of beating a guy up basically?" he asked.

"Yep. Now come on, or we'll miss the bus." When they got on, Toph led them to the back, her favorite place on the bus. She took out her iTouch and put one of the ear buds in one ear while the other was free so she could listen to Aang.

Strangely enough he was rather quiet. Normally he would be blabbing about one thing or another. "Hey, Aang, you okay? You've barely said a word since we got on the bus."

"I'm fine, it's just…" he couldn't really think of what to say.

"Just what?"

"Just, what if some guy _does_ well… you know… take advantage of you?"

She broke into fits of laughter, "Oh, come on Twinkles! If the sorry sucker took one step out of line, they'd be in a body bag. In the relationship, I'm in charge."

He couldn't help but laugh, "Sorry, I know its Sokka and Zuko's job to worry, it's just, I have to worry too. You're my best friend."

"Aww, shucks, I know that." She said, giving him a playful shove.

* * *

When she got off the bus, she ran home to drop off her book bag and grabbed another bag that contained some important stuff. She walked to Zuko's house. He lived with his uncle Iroh, who was a retired Sensei. That was why she came.

Ever since she met him, she and Zuko worked together learning the martial arts. She had advanced to third dan, or a third degree black belt. When Zuko greeted her, she went to the bathroom to change into her gi.

The gi was all black, with a dragon on the back. Iroh was known once in a competition to 'strike like a dragon' which was the inspiration for the picture. She walked downstairs and bowed before entering the mat with Sempei (advanced student or black belt) Zuko and Sensei Iroh.

They bowed and began with basic attacks. Iroh taught them new katas and practiced several different styles of kung fu along with basic krav maga self defense.

After class, they ate a simple snack of fruit. As Iroh swallowed a piece of apple he said, "Zuko tells me you have had a chance to use your self defense."

"Nothing big, really. I didn't want the creep to touch me, so I just performed a takedown."

"A great warrior doesn't knowhow to fight, but _when_ to fight."

"I saw him as a threat." She replied coolly.

"Yes, but in the larger perspective, he was not going to hurt you with physical violence." He responded.

"Well, he _was_ planning something physical. I wanted to show him who he was dealing with."

"Never use what you have learned to show what you can do. You must only use what you have learned when someone is intentionally hurting you. Even then there are restrictions you must uphold."

"Well, I have to go. Thanks for the lesson, Sensei." She said, bowing respectfully and left.

A/N hopefully you guys liked the chapter, I know it's a little dry, I don't think it's until chapter five or so when things will start to pick up, so I apologize for that, so bear with me please!


	4. Friends Forever

Chapter 4

The first couple of weeks of school had passed and soon they were all getting mountains of homework. Mr. Pakku had just handed out their first test of the year.

Aang went to work, his pencil scratching across the paper furiously. It wasn't until he heard Toph cough then tap her pencil twice that he realized she needed help. He wasn't one for cheating, but Toph was a special case. They had worked an entire night of codes to make for any test.

The code she had given meant to turn to page two. When he did as she asked, she tapped three more times. Obviously she needed help with number three. He coded out the answer and he saw, out of the corner of his eye, her write it down.

They continued to send codes back and forth for the rest of the period and no one even noticed. When the bell rang, the two cheaters got out of earshot of the room and started to laugh.

"Thanks for the save, Twinkles." She said, giving him a pat on the back.

"No problem, any time." He replied as they arrived at his locker. While he put books away, Zuko came up to them.

"Aang," he said, "You want to hang out at the mall after school?"

"What about Toph?" he asked.

"I'm gonna be busy." She answered for Zuko.

"Oh, well I guess then I'll come." He replied to Zuko.

"Good, I'll meet you at the parking lot." The football player said to Aang.

When he left Aang asked Toph, "What will you be doing?"

"Just stuff." She brushed him off.

"Okay then. I'll stop by at your house after I'm done with Zuko." He waved by to her as she left for the bus.

He met Zuko outside at the student parking lot. He stood by his white ford. He wore his usual jeans and a black t-shirt. Of course the shirt was a little tight to show off his muscles.

Aang buckled in and Zuko drove them off to the mall. They stopped at a dairy queen. Zuko took two cheese burgers, a large soda, and a large fries. Since he was on the football team and he practiced martial arts, he had a large appetite. Aang, being the usual vegetarian, ordered a sundae and a bottle of water. They sat down at a nearby table and Zuko happily sunk his teeth into his food. After a few minutes he asked, "So, Aang, I have an interesting question for you."

"Yeah, what is it."

"Are you and Toph… an item?"

"A what?" he asked, shocked.

"An item." He answered, "You know… are you guys together?"

"No! Toph and I are best friends." H said simply and added a small laugh.

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Of course I am!"

"Then tell me why you guys are _always_ together. You two hung out at your house for the first dance of the year! Why do you guys always hang out ALL THE TIME?" he asked impatiently.

The truth was he couldn't tell Zuko why he did what he did. Instead he said, "Toph and I always get bored at stuff like that. We find it more funs to just sit back and play video games or watch T.V."

"If you say so." He said, taking a sip of soda.

They moved on to more comfortable conversations like how school was, the latest on movies or T.V. and so on.

Zuko dropped Aang off at his house, but when Zuko was out of range, Aang ran to Toph's house like he promised. After the conversation he had with Zuko, the last thing he wanted was to ask for a ride to her house.

He climbed to her window and knocked. She opened it and he clambered in. The T.V. was on and she was playing Assassin's Creed. She un-paused the game and he watched as she skillfully dodged guards on rooftops. "How was your date with hothead?" she asked, almost completely fixated on her game.

"Fine, it was kind of boring, actually." He said, plopping down on her bed. "Is this what you were busy with?" he gestured to the game.

"Kind of." She answered.

"You can be such a Xenophobe." He chuckled.

"If I actually knew what that was, I might be laughing to, or I might just hurt you." She replied.

"It means you're afraid of human interaction." He explained.

"Not entirely, but I do keep to myself and you. I guess it makes me different."

"Well different is okay." He said, in a gentle and sincere voice.

She paused her game and looked at him and smiled. They met each other's eyes and she never realized how calm his grey eyes were, and he never appreciated how beautiful her emerald eyes were. He returned the smile and she said, "Thanks, Twinkles."

"For what?"

"For being my best friend." She answered.

"I'm glad I am." He replied.

A/N (large sigh) again, moving slowly, but I'm working hard to make this fic a good one… I think I did a good job at updating quickly for once. Anyway, REVIEW!


	5. Karate and Kisses

Chapter 5

It was another relieving weekend for the gang, but most people were busy doing their many hobbies. Sokka was working on a new 'hotrod'; Katara was at a swim meet, Zuko had, against his will, learned the proper tea brewing techniques. Aang did his homework, which of course included Toph's homework. She sat with him, offering 'moral' support.

Aang rapidly ran his pen across the paper. He had finished his homework, and was now helping Toph with hers. Toph lay back on her bed, her head was hanging off the side and her hands rested on her stomach. "Thanks for the help, Aang." She said, using his real name which she normally used when she wanted him to do something for her.

"No problem, I guess." He replied, his head still in the books.

"I don't know why you even hang around me sometimes." She said, almost apologetically. The truth was that he couldn't just leave her alone. He cared about Toph with every ounce of his being. When he actually learned what her life was like, with her parents never around, having everyone think you're a rich snob, and having no true friends. It would drive anyone crazy. He wanted to make sure Toph never had to be alone, which is why he stayed with her most of his free time. He of course couldn't tell anyone. He wanted to keep his motives and Toph's lonely life a secret.

"You're my best friend, my I remind you. I'm there for you and you're there for me." He said, brushing off the subject.

"Name one time I was there for you." She told him.

"Remember that time you beat up those bullies, Ran and Chan?" he asked.

"Well, that was one time. But yeah I guess that was a good help. Speaking of fighting, why don't I give you another lesson?" She asked.

"Sure, why not." He answered.

They changed into their gis and left for the basement. Since Toph was a black belt, she had complete authority to teach Aang the martial arts. He was close to the rank of black belt, but he had a long way to go.

Unlike Toph, his gi jacket was white and his pants were black. They bowed and entered the mat. After a few stretches, they began to spar. Toph sparred with Aang before each practice. He needed to learn that he would always have to learn new techniques to protect himself and how some people would always have more experience than him. As much as he knew, he had to learn more.

He took a classic fighting stance and waited for Toph. When she didn't attack, he threw a punch, but Toph blocked it and preformed a takedown. Aang rolled back and threw a torrent of kicks. But she simply blocked the fist few and sent out a barrage of punches. He put up his arms and blocked the onslaught. She took advantage of his exposed legs and threw him into the ground. Then, pinning her leg into his shoulder rendered him unable to fight.

"Not bad, but you still have much to learn." She said, helping him up. "Now let's practice basic self-defense." They bowed once more and she grabbed his wrist. He preformed a simple arm bar technique that made her let go. Next, she grabbed his collar; he broke her grip and preformed a take down. She came at him with a hook-punch, and he blocked, and used a powerful takedown, putting her into an arm bar and exposed her ribs for a punch.

After a few more techniques, they came to his least favorite. The partner would come in with a back leg kick. The defender would move to the side and come underneath the kick and pull the leg up, putting them off balance. After a quick palm strike to the chest, the defender (only in a practice situation) would grab their opponent's shirt or collar and step forward and gently lead them into the ground.

Aang had trouble with this move, only because of fear. He was afraid he would drop Toph and she would get hurt. She knew that she could break fall, but the 'what ifs' came to mind.

She came in with the kick, but when he grabbed it, he closed the distance too much. She nearly squeaked when she lost balance and wrapped her arms behind Aang's neck. When she fell back, Aang came with her. She fell first and he landed on top of her. Not only was he 'on top of her' their lips brushed against each other's. For what felt like forever, they gazed into each other's eyes, until finally Aang clambered up, and helped her up.

"Tell no one this ever happened or I'll be pummeled into the ground?" he asked, nervously, trying to lighten the mood.

"Exactly, now, about my homework…" she said, changing the subject and they went back upstairs.

Aang left her house after a very awkward day. When he entered he heard his 'grandpa' say, "Aang is that you?"

"Yeah, Gyatso, it's me." He answered.

Gyatso walked out of the kitchen, "So how was your day? I take it you and Toph were hanging out?"

"Yep, pretty much." He said, completely ignoring the awkward day he had.

"Well, dinner will be ready in a few." he replied, going into the kitchen again.

Aang ran up the stairs and put his back pack on the floor, and crashed on the bed. He ran his hands over his face and sighed heavily. He had just _kissed_ his best friend!

"Well it wasn't exactly a kiss." He said to himself.

_But, did you want it to be?_ A voice in his head asked.

"NO! I _don't _like Toph!"

_If you say so… _that same voice trailed off.

* * *

Meanwhile Toph was pacing around her room. _How was it *censored* possible for me and Aang to KISS!_ She thought.

"Oh when I see him, I'm gonna kill him!" she yelled, "Although it wasn't his fault." She shrugged.

She plopped down on the bed and sighed, "It actually wasn't that bad…" her eyes widened when she realized what she had said. "NO! I DID NOT MEAN THAT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs for no apparent reason. "I will never mention this again!" she yelled again, and decided to go to sleep, where she might have more interesting dreams about her friend.

A/N Finally some fluff! Guess what guys (and girls) DOUBLE POST! That's right chapter six is coming too! Hahaha!


	6. Mr Aang and the pretty girl

A/N I don't own avatar or the Monk series (you'll see what I mean.)

Chapter 6

Aang reclined on his bed watching Monk while Toph lay next to him with her hands behind her head. Although they had an embarrassing day a few weeks ago, they didn't let it affect their normal hangout days, which might consist of laying on the others bed, playing video games and watching T.V.

"How does some crazy guy do all this stuff?" she asked when a commercial came on.

"Monk is awesome!" he said like some fan geek. "He notices anything that's out of place and uses that same attention to solve crimes. Plus, he's hilarious!"

"If anyone is truly crazy, though, it's you. She said.

"I don't know about that…" he trailed off

"Oh, really. Then tell me, 'Mr. Monk' who do _you_ think is crazy?"

"Well, I think it's a girl…"

"Keep going."

"She's young, about my age. A little small, but she can be really mean. She's funny, and brutal."

"I really like the sound of this person."

"I also think she has, black hair, normally tied back and she has emerald eyes, and she's fun to be with and… she's really beautiful…" he finished in a dreamy voice, gazing at her.

"Huh… wait a minute… what did you say!" she said, surprised and angry.

"Oh! I… uh… meant… ummm…" he was saved when the show came back on. "Oh, look, its back on." He pointed to the T.V. set."

"Fine, but we're not finished!" she said, menacingly.

_After Mr. Monk and the Cobra_

"I love that episode!" exclaimed Aang. "It was so cool to have master Zi be played by Mako!"

"Yeah, he is a pretty famous actor," she agreed, "Doesn't he sound a little like Iroh?"

"Hmm… I never really noticed."

"So back to what we were discussing before," she said, turning her full attention to him.

Once again, luck was on his side. His cell phone beeped, which meant he had a text message. He grabbed his phone and read it. It was from Sokka, who wanted Aang to come over and help with his honors chemistry homework ASAP.

When he told Toph, she sighed, "Well I guess it's Snoozles turn to cheat on homework. Well I guess that means I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll call you when I get home." He said reassuringly.

* * *

After Aang was through helping Sokka, he went to his room. Sokka might have been god with cars, but he couldn't even tell the difference between a semiconductor and a halogen! It shouldn't have been difficult at all! They got a handout all about the different things on the periodic table of elements. But when Aang saw Sokka's, it was marred by doodles.

He spent the rest of the night talking to Toph, and luckily, nothing came up about earlier. He couldn't believe he said that to her. It was defiantly true, Aang wouldn't deny that Toph was pretty or beautiful, it was the way he said it, and maybe the way he _meant_ it that was the problem.

Toph had been his friend for years, his _first_ friend. Most friendships end before or during high school, but Toph and his would never. They were inseparable no matter what happened. But why had something changed between them? If something had changed at all? All Aang knew was that it would only get more and more confusing as the year or years went on. And the dreams he would have that night wouldn't help either.

A/N yeah, Monk is one of my favorite shows. By the way, if you ever get the chance watch MR. Monk and the Cobra, Mako really did guest star in it! (and for those idiots who don't know who Mako is, he was the voice actor of Iroh). Apologies for the shortness, and trust me the next chapter is pretty good.


End file.
